


Loved Me Back To Life

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: I'm Still Standing [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x13 Fix-It, Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied homophobia, Soft Sanvers (Kinda) Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: A fix-it fic for 2x13.In which Alex actually does something after her girlfriend reveals her traumatic backstory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the way they handled this really bugged me, I was outed and kicked out of the house when I was thirteen and the way they just kinda glossed over the trauma that causes a young teen kinda really bothered me... Enough that I said screw sleep and wrote this instead.
> 
> On that note if there are mistakes I apologize in advance. I ran this through a program to check for errors cause I'm to tired to properly edit so if there are mistakes I'm blaming Paperrater.

Alex knew a lot about her girlfriend. 

She knew she loved guns, (they’d fangirled over her new gun from Slaver’s Moon for hours when she got it.) 

She knew she loved scotch, (it was her go to drink no matter the situation. Night at the bar? Scotch. Night at home? Scotch. Night at a stakeout? Scotch. Night in bed? Also scotch.) 

She knew she loved tiramisu, (on their first real date Maggie managed to eat three of the dessert before remembering Alex was there and grinning sheepishly at her over her fourth serving, shyly offering Alex a bite as the taller woman had watched, wide eyed as her girlfriend scarfed down the dessert.) 

She knew she loved bonsai trees, (Maggie had no less than thirty of them placed in various spots around her apartment, all properly groomed and cared for.) 

She knew about the spot on the back of her neck that would instantly turn her on if she touched it light enough, (she’d found it completely on accident one evening, which she was reading, absentmindedly playing with Maggie’s hair as the other woman watched television. All she got in warning was a sharp inhalation from Maggie before she was pinned to the couch, her book forgotten.) 

She knew how much Maggie enjoyed being cuddled, (it was obvious after the first week. So many nights ending with both of them curled up on the couch, in bed, on the floor. Wrapped up in a warm blanket and soft, warm arms.) 

She knew how much Maggie loved being a little spoon even if the headstrong detective refused to admit it, (except from the one time she was super drunk after the court ruled in favor of a human trafficker and Alex found her locked up in her apartment, a bottle of scotch shattered against the wall and Maggie’s hands littered with cuts. She told her when she held her that night, told her how much it meant to her to just have someone hold her.) 

And now she knew why her girlfriend hated Valentine's Day. And now she really wanted to sucker punch her girlfriend’s father cause who the hell kicks a fourteen year old out of the house and she’s got a half baked plan to make the guy's life a living hell when she suddenly is hit by the realization that her girlfriend just revealed a rather traumatic part of her past and then walked out the door an emotional mess. 

“Shit.” Alex starts towards the door, fully intending to catch her girlfriend and drag her back to the apartment when she realizes she is definitely not dress for leaving the house. She groans, turning instead to her closet and pulling out the first articles of clothing she sees (a pair of Maggie’s skinny jeans that she barely manages to get on and her periodic table Barenaked Ladies t-shirt) before finally grabbing her keys and phone off the counter and rushing out of the apartment. 

She catches up with her in the parking garage underneath the apartment complex after nearly falling down the stairs several times trying to speed her way down to the basement. And she barely manages to get Maggie’s name out of her mouth before she’s wrapping her arms securely around the tiny detective’s waist, pinning her arms to her sides as she pulls the smaller, now struggling woman flush against her body. 

“Let me go, Danvers.” Maggie chokes the words out and Alex can feel the surprise radiating off her. Because she didn’t think Alex would come after her and it breaks Alex’s heart because she deserves having someone who cares that much and Alex does care that much but she has such a hard time believing it… Believing her. So Alex simply tightens her arms and presses a soft kiss to the top of Maggie’s head. 

“I’m not letting you go, Mags. Not now, not ever.” She manages to spin her around so they’re facing each other and Maggie’s hands immediately fist in her shirt, and she’s shaking and she’s burying her face in Alex’s neck and it’s all Alex can do to hold her tightly because she still refuses to break even when her whole body is screaming to fall apart. 

“Why… What are you doing here?” Alex kisses her forehead and lets out a shaky breath, because right now she’s feeling a very confusing combination of pure, bloodthirsty rage and quiet, loving adoration. Because she wants to tear apart everyone who’s ever made Maggie feel like she’s any less than the most amazing woman in the universe and she wants to show Maggie that she is the most amazing woman in the universe because she is. 

“What’s it look like? Right now? I’m holding you in the middle of my parking garage at ten at night because there’s no way in hell I’m letting you be alone right now. Hell, I’m never going to let you be alone again.” And Maggie looks up at her, still unsure, still unable to believe that Alex is there. Alex presses a light kiss to her cheek and walks them over to Maggie’s motorcycle, which is parked right next to hers, and grabs both of their helmets from their perspective bikes. “Come on, let’s go, I’ll drive.” Maggie took the helmet Alex held out to her with a dazed look on her face. 

“Where’re we going?” She asked tentatively, pulling the helmet on and gazing up at Alex from behind the visor, her eyes guarded, trying desperately to hide a somewhat hopeful glimmer that had appeared in them. Alex put on her own helmet before gently knocking their covered foreheads together. 

“We are going to go grab some burgers and then we’re going to go down to the boardwalk and we’re going to eat our burgers and talk.” Maggie’s eyes widened and she stiffened and Alex immediately backtracked. “Not like that. Okay? We can talk about anything you want to okay? We can talk about that gun you keep trying to get your department to upgrade to or we can talk about your tiny tree collection or we can talk about the weather. Or we don’t have to talk at all, I’ll just hold you and we can watch the water all night if that’s what you need. Okay, Babygirl?” And Maggie nodded slightly before Alex climbed on the bike, Maggie following a couple seconds later, wrapping her arms carefully around Alex’s waist, leaving as much space between them as she could. But Alex quickly pulled her tighter against her back, making sure her arms were wrapped snugly around her waist before revving the engine and backing out of the garage and into the late evening traffic. 

_ ~Sanvers~  _

Alex sat up against one of the many wooden poles sticking up out of the boardwalk. Maggie was nestled securely in her side, Alex having an arm slung around her shoulders to help keep her warm against the slight chill that’s in the air. Neither had spoken since arriving and the air was thick with unspoken words, not uncomfortably so, but the feeling still clung to them nonetheless. Alex took a sizable bite out of her burger as she gazed absent-mindedly out over the bay. Maggie shifted after a couple of minutes and glancing down Alex found her girlfriend staring up at her, a question burning in her eyes.

“Yeah?” Maggie blinked and bit her lip before responding.

“Why’re you here, Al? Most people… Hell, anyone else would have let me leave…” Alex tightened her grip around Maggie’s shoulders, pulling her closer.

“Because I care about you, Mags.” Alex pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her even closer until she was practically sitting in her lap. They lapsed back into silence while Alex began to gently run her finger through Maggie’s hair. Several minutes passed before she spoke again.

“When… When my father kicked me out I was devastated… I’d spent fourteen years being told that no matter what happened, he’d always love and support me… That no matter what stupid shit I might do I’d always be loved… And that went down the drain when he found out. He didn’t even try… When… When I got home from school, he was already furious, he broke my arm with a hot frying pan and left me with several serious oil burns along my side…” Alex couldn’t stop the tiny gasp that escaped her, she’d seen those burns several times, she’d touched and kissed and worshipped them alongside every other scar on her body. Maggie didn’t seem to notice Alex’s realization as she just continued on. “...Afterwards he gave me fifteen minutes to get my stuff, told me he never wanted to see me again… And if he did, he’d do a hell of a lot worse than a broken arm… I lived out in the woods for a couple of weeks before my aunt found me, I was about frozen to death, spent a week in the hospital getting pumped full of fluids and nutritional supplements while going through a set of antibiotics cause the burns got infected. Doctors said if I’d gotten there even two hours later I’d have probably died… I used to wish I had you know? I figured I should be dead, I mean… How could I be worth keeping around, be worth taking up a place in society… If my own family didn’t want anything to do with me…” Alex’s eyes had grown wide and she’d stopped breathing as she watched Maggie trying to nonchalantly tell her she had almost died as a teen after being outed.

“Mags… I…” Maggie shrugged her off.

“I mean… Plenty of other kids had it worse… It’s not like mine was that bad.” Alex took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, but it only served to kindle the burning hatred that was slowly blossoming in her chest. And Alex pushed away from the pole she was leaning against, flipping them over so she was straddling Maggie’s thighs, pointedly ignoring the brief shocked gasp that came from the shorter woman as she gently cradled her face in her hands.

“Maggie… Just because someone went through something worse than you doesn’t mean your trauma was any less impactful, that you can’t feel the same or even more negative emotions from it than someone who went through something considered worse. Your emotions and reactions to them are just as valid as anyone else’s.” Alex wrapped her arms tightly around Maggie and held her close as the other woman seemed to finally fall apart beneath her, Alex felt as silent sobs tore through her girlfriend’s body as she quickly repositioned them so Maggie was once again curled up in her side. “There you go, Baby. I’ve got you.” Alex whispered gently in her ear as she rocked them slowly back and forth on the pier, running her fingers soothingly through Maggie’s hair. After several minutes of just sitting there, Maggie finally started to calm down again, her breathing coming back to something normal and her sobs dissipating.

“I’m sorry, Alex.” She mumbled, just barely loud enough for Alex to hear and quickly shush her.

“No, don’t be sorry. It’s okay… I mean it, Mags. You don’t have to hide this type of stuff from me. I’m not going anywhere.” Alex pressed a kiss to her temple. “And we will never do anything for the holiday-which-shall-not-be-named… It’ll be any other boring day of the week, okay?” Maggie sniffled and buried deeper into the crook of Alex’s neck.

“How on earth did I ever manage to get lucky enough to get to be your girl?” Alex shook her head.

“I wonder the same thing you know, but for the record you got me by just being you.”

_ ~Sanvers~ _

_ One Week Later _

Alex nervously paced in the kitchen, side eyeing her girlfriend who was currently looking at her like she lost her mind.

“Okay… What did you do?” Maggie asked as Alex twirled her fingers together nervously.

“What? Me? I totally didn’t do anything…” Maggie raised an eyebrow at her.

“So what’s in the box you’re trying to hide from me?” Alex bit her lip, glancing between Maggie and the poorly hidden box on top of the fridge.

“Ummm…” Alex finally moved and grabbed the box before moving to sit next to Maggie. “Okay so I know it’s both kind of late and a ridiculous idea, but I got us these…” Maggie watched as Alex pulled a couple of folded black t-shirts from the box and set them on the counter.

“You bought us matching t-shirts? Have you been reading those articles of lesbian stereotypes again?” Alex scoffed.

“No… Well technically yes to both of them, but that’s not what this is about.” Maggie blinked, her face not betraying any emotion.

“So what did you do?”

“Well…” Alex grabbed one of the shirts, unfolding it and holding it up in front of her. On the front in large, bold red letters were the words “Boycott Valentine’s Day” which was surrounded by dozens of red hearts with little daggers stuck in them. Alex watched Maggie shyly over the top of the shirt as she took it in and practically sagged in relief when Maggie’s face broke out into a grin.

“Oh, Baby… That’s so cute!” Maggie reached out and Alex handed her the shirt, watching as she quickly changed out of her normal night shirt and slipped into the new one rather quickly. She gazed up at Alex lovingly and gestured for her to come closer, swiftly wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck and pulling her down for a soft kiss when she was close enough. “Thanks, Ally.” Alex smile warmly down at her.

**“Anytime, Mags.” **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. You can find me on tumblr under the same username where you can always hit me up if you wanna talk Sanvers or life in general.


End file.
